The Pendent
by degrassigrl8706
Summary: they shared something they didn't know they did. A pendent that connected them. A pendent that will save a boy, and save a girl. A Martin and Ruthie Story
1. Prologue

The Pendent

A/N: Hey, this is Vicki, I've only written one other fan fiction, which is a degrassi one(I have updated in forever!), but this is my new fan fic, my first 7th heaven one, so flamers are welcome. Just to let you know, in my story, the whole Sandy and Martin thing did happen, and all of Ruthie's depression did happen! I want to try to keep it real! Ok, here we go! Read and review please?

**Prologue**

**Ruthie **

_It was as if she wanted it all to go away. In just a quick shut of a dusty book. She would cry at night, and let the crimson tears melt into her cheeks. She was still in love with him, yet, she couldn't let go. All she could think about was how much she loved him, and how much she needed to be near him. His scent sent shivers up her spine, the sights of him made her want him more, and his mere touch made her jump with anxiety._

_She needed to be with him, more than he knew, but boy did they not know how close they'd be soon._

**Martin**

_He loved his son, Aaron. He hated Aaron's mother, the woman he lost his inner most being to. He regretted it each and everyday, he had wished that he had never left Glenoak to visit Simon. He wished that that girl had never seduced him. He wished that before he left he could have just told her how much he truly loved her._

_If only time could be rewound._

_Or perhaps, replaced._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I've got a dark alley and a bad idea that says you should shut your mouth**

"…Happy Birthday to you" sang the Camden clan as they celebrated the youngest female Camden's birthday, Ruthie Camden.

As she plastered on her fake smile, and still thought of the one that left her broken. Today was her 16th birthday, instead of being excited to being another step closer to being free, she was a step back to being more and more upset.

Her form had changed, she seemed more irritable, more delusional, more everything. Everyday he was gone, was everyday she seemed more lonely and desperate than the day before. She stopped dressing in her normal cute outfits, she began dressing in sweatpants and black clothing. Anytime she tried to act normal, she just cried, all she could do was think of him. Her new favorite hobby? Was cutting her arms and legs, she didn't want to feel beautiful if she couldn't see him. She wore long sleeves, and pants all the time. Tonight was her 16th birthday, and she was going to try to lighten up.

"Thank you so much everyone, I needed a family get-together to cheer up." Ruthie said with faked enthusiasm.

"We have a surprise for you, this is something we have never done with the other children before, and since you're so special to us, we thought you could use it right now" Eric said, as he motioned for Annie to approach Ruthie.

"This is something that took so much thought, and we knew it would mean a lot to you if we got you this…" Annie said as she trailed off as she handed Ruthie a velvet box.

As Ruthie opened the box, she marveled at the broken heart, with small diamonds surrounding the edges, all in white gold.

"What's this supposed to mean? Is it a mockery of my broken heart?" Ruthie abruptly said.

"No sweetie, it's got engraving, why don't you look at it, it's a symbol of your sweet sixteen, that you're an adult, that you should know the truth." Annie said with her sad eyes showing.

As Ruthie looked down at the heart, she noticed that the half written engraving "Th" on top, and "Pend" on the bottom.

"Wait, what truth, and what does this mean?" Ruthie said confused.

"The truth that all along you and I have been put together for an arranged marriage" said a figure in the shadows. "This is why I came to this house Ruthie Camden, in the first place I came here because we were meant to be together, we were meant to be a couple forever. My heart completes yours; my half puts together the words "The Pendent". Our families chose us to be married, they just never thought we were fall in love so soon, or at least you would fall in love with me so soon." Said Martin, as he stepped forward and latched their hearts together.

"Huh? An arranged…what? When did this? How…?" was the last word as Ruthie fell to the ground, in a sudden faint.

"RUTHIE!" Martin says as he rushed toward her, and everyone else hovered around her.

As she awoke, the first words out of her mouth were,

"Shut your mouth." As she spat in his face, and ran to her room.

**A/N: Well, that was chapter 1, you kind of found out a lot of information, next chapter, I'm going to write about Martin, and how he's changed, I hope you don't think it's too corny, just read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A little less sixteen candles, a little more "touch me".**

As Martin raced up the two flights of stairs, his mind was beating him. All he could wonder was whether or not he should profess his true love now, say how much of an idiot he is, or just hold her, all he knew was, he was in deep shit for this one! Martin had spent that month apart from Ruthie with his son Aaron. He loved his son, more than he ever would have thought. His whole world right now is centered on that little bundle of about 10 lbs. He had spent almost every weekend with his son, drove up there after school, came home about midnight, and even kept his grades up with all the responsibility he held. His father gave him a huge increase in allowance, due to the fact that of course babies cost about 200+ a week. He enjoyed the time with Aaron, but didn't feel so pleased about his time with Sandy. All Sandy could talk about was how much she wished Simon were there to help them. Deep down, she had romantic feelings for Simon, but never would want to split up her best friend's future wedding. As Martin reached Ruthie's room, he hesitated whether to barge in or knock.

'Fuck it' he thought as he barged in

"What the hell? What do you think you're doing, how is it whenever I think everything is shit it all turns around? How could you keep a freaking arranged marriage from me?" Ruthie exclaimed as she went charging toward Martin.

"Let me explain…"Martin trailed off as Ruthie cut him off

"Explain what? That you're an idiot, that you kept this from me. Do you know what you made me do? If we're supposed to be together, then why did you have sex with Sandy? Why did you have a baby?" Ruthie said as the tears began to pour.

"I was only with Sandy because I was jealous. I was jealous of Vincent, I always wanted to be with you…wait, what did I make you do?" He said out of curiosity.

"Nothing, why do you care?" Ruthie spat back.

"What do you mean I don't care? I care the most." As he gripped her wrists, he noticed the burgundy stains on her white long sleeved shirt.

He raised the sleeve, and notice slice after slice of mutilated flesh. Open wounds like little open mouths pouring out blood. Some old, some new, but all the same, ruining a beautiful girl who was standing in front a loving boy. He gasped at the sight, and began to weep.

"Why would you do this? You're beautiful, why would you make yourself like this?" Martin said as he held her arm against his chest.

With all her might, she struggled at trying to keep him from looking further, by pulling away her arm.

"Why? Uh, does the name Sandy come to mind? Me, crying all the time at school, all that time spent in the restroom at school. Here at home, locked up in my room, the way I've dressed, think about it. If you don't want me, then I don't want anyone else to have me, I don't want to be beautiful, I want to be so ugly that not even the nerds would want me." Ruthie screamed at Martin.

"I do want you, I just, denied it all. I denied it all because we were going to be forced to be together. I didn't want to be with you in the first place, but after my big mistake, I've realized that I love you Ruthie." He said as he took his grip on her arm once more.

He looked into her eyes, and saw those chocolate brown puppy dog eyes. How every wince, every whimper seemed more and more desirable. He held her close to him for a while, before the tears began to pour, before her cheeks became pools of salt water. He held her head and caressed her tear-stained cheeks.

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't have left me last summer, you wouldn't have gone to her." She said as she backed away from Martin.

"You don't understand I love you, Ruthie Camden. I'm finally saying it, why can't you say the same?" He said as he inched closer to her.

"It takes a lot longer for a broken heart to forgive, than a broken heart to love again." She said as she looked down and snapped her bracelets.

"Just let me do one thing." As he got even closer, now face to face.

"What's that?" She said still looking down.

He then lifted her chin, and went in for the kill. Martin Brewer finally, kissed Ruthie Camden, with more passion of that he had ever given to any other high school girl he had kissed. A kiss only in fairy tales. As the fireworks danced in his head, Ruthie broke down and cried.

"Why did you do that?" She said as she was now knelt down on the ground crying.

"I wanted you to see how much I love you." He said as his smile grew.

"It'll take a lot more to show me how much you love me."

With that, she opened her door, showing him the exit.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the year?**

It was now Monday, a fresh day at school. As Ruthie roamed the halls, everyone seemed to stare at her. She felt her insecurity growing, she knew what they were saying. They all said how crazy the minister's daughter had become. How she was so insane, that even her parents couldn't handle her. How they knew she cut, from the long sleeves on 80-degree weather days, they weren't as big of idiots that they thought she was. Her only friends were Maggie and Mac, and she didn't even see Mac at all for the past month, she finally came to the conclusion that he fell off the face of the planet until…

"Ruthie! Hey! I haven't seen you in awhile, how've you been?" Mac said as he approached Ruthie.

"Ok I guess, what about you?" she replied as she attempted to contain a normal conversation.

"Listen, I know that you've been down about the whole Martin thing, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out tonight at the Promenade, maybe go to Pete's and eat pizza like old times?" He said as he touched her shoulder.

"I'd have to ask my parents first, but I'm sure they'll be ok with it, I'll call you. I need a night out with an old friend, I feel like such a loner." She said as she looked down.

"It's ok, don't worry about it, I'll always be your friend," As he went in for a friendly embrace.

From far away, they didn't see it, but Martin had seen the entire thing the whole time. He was envious, that Ruthie would open up to Mac, and not to him, her future husband. Oh how Martin would most defiantly spy on this date. Of course, if he didn't, what else did he learn with the Camden's that whenever you're angry or jealous of someone/something, when in doubt, spy!

"Mom, dad, is it ok if I go out with Mac tonight to Pete's for pizza?" Ruthie asked, as she slumped down the stairs.

"Wait, you and Mac? What happened to Martin, did you not fix anything?" Eric asked in his curious ways.

"Mac's my friend dad, and well, Martin needs to think about things, and it wouldn't hurt for me to have some fun right? I'm sure I need it." Ruthie said as she frowned upon her parent's inquisition.

As Annie cut her husband off.

"Sure sweetie, that would be great, I have, get out of this old house!" Annie said with all of her enthusiasm.

As Ruthie left the room, Annie was happy as a bird, while Eric was just as confused as the next guy.

"Oh, you know she needs to get out, maybe this will help her realize that she still loves Martin, and needs him in her life." Annie explained to her husband as she whisked off to her room.

After Ruthie called Mac to confirm their plans, she began to dig through her closet for clothes to wear. She decided on jeans with fake holes on the knees, and pink sequined pockets on the back, with a tie belt with the same design as her pockets. A navy polo w/ fluffed sleeves, and pink tank top under showing. She somewhat gracefully stepped down the stairs, and ending in the foyer. Where, who else was there waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go?" Mac said as he held his arm out to escort her out

"Yes, thank you for asking me to come out tonight, I need it bad!" Ruthie said as she giggled for the first time in ages.

As the arrived at Pete's, they placed their orders, and began talking.

"So, what's new with you?" Ruthie asked Mac as she sipped on her soda.

"Well, I got accepted to the University of Texas, and they offered me a full time scholarship to play baseball for them." Mac said with his gorgeous smile.

"Wow, really? That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Ruthie said as she jumped from her seat to give him a congratulatory embrace.

Suddenly, Ruthie tensed in Mac's arms, and he didn't know why.

"What's wrong?" Mac asked as he let go of her, and looked at her tear-swelled eyes.

As he followed her eyes, he noticed who was standing over them…

The one, and only…

Martin.

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter…I hope it wasn't stupid! Just keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry guys!

i've been really really really busy! most recently, with I just graduated for high school almost 2 weeks ago...ap tests and all that jazz. Also, I work 2 jobs now, and i've just work the past 8 days at both jobs...so woo go me...well...here's what ya'll have been waiting for!

**Chapter 4: Easy Target**

Ruthie tensed back in her chair, as her gaze followed that of Martin's as he slid into a chair next to Mac.

"Hey dude! What are you doing here? How the heck are ya!" Mac exclaimed as he embraced Martin in an awkward trance.

"I'm great, I just came in for Ruthie's 16th birthday. Her parents asked me to." Martin said as he stole a glance at Ruthie.

"I have to go." Ruthie said abruptly, as she stormed out of Pete's.

After she had left, Martin sat there, in a dazed stuper. Mac noticed, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Dude, GO AFTER HER! Are you insane? I know why you came back for her birthday, you love her." Mac said with his mischievious smile.

"I love her, but we're meant to be, literally..."Martin said as he trailed off

"What do you mean...literally?" Mac asked afraid of what the answer could be.

"Ruthie and I are arranged to be married. We both have pendents that our parents gave us for our 16th birthday, of a broken heart, and together it forms one big heart." Martin said as he explained to Mac.

"And you're telling me this now?" Mac asked after he sprayed his soda all over the table. "I knew you loved her, you just had to grow to love her...man, you left one broken girl behind."

"I know, now I have to change that!" Martin exclaimed as he also shot out of there like a bat out of hell.

**Ruthie's bedroom**

Ruthie sat on her bed, with tears welled in her eyes, and stains on her face. She hated him. Yet, of course she still loved him. How could he treat her like this. How could he expect her not to react this way. As the razor sliced through each inch of her wrists, as the blood drew thicker and thicker. The deeper her thoughts went, the deeper the cuts became. Her tears swarmed as the blood trickled. Suddenly, the door opened.

"What do you want, i'm busy?" Ruthie said in a stuffy voice with a rag over her arm.

"What do I want? I want you, I want you to talk to me, please!" Martin begged.

"What, you want to see how bad you've hurt me? Want to see how badly I am?" Ruthie said as she threw the rag on the ground and turned toward him. "This is what happens...ok? This is what happens to me." Ruthie said

Suddenly, she started breathing rapidly. Her heart raced, and everything was spinning.

"I can't breathe...I think something's happening!" Ruthie said as she passed out on the ground.

"Help! Someone call an ambulance." Martin screamed as he held onto Ruthie's fragile body

**_Holly's looking dry looking for an easy target_**

**_let her slit my throat give her ammo if she'll use it_**

**_caution on the road lies lies and hidden dangers_**

**_southren California breeding mommy's little monster_**.

**A/N: How was it? i'll try to continue it whenever I get a chance, but that's the best I could do for now guys!**

**read and review loves ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Violence**

**6 bottles went down the drain**

**one hour is a waste of time**

**i've asked if you feel the same**

**still pushing that chance to try**

**your breathe and this cool room chill**

**long hair that blows side to side**

**you speak and make time stand still**

**but each time you walk right on by...**

As Martin sat in the emergency waiting room, head in hand. He heard the quiet sobs of the rest of the Camden's. How in a blink of an eye, he saw her whole world crumble, how he saw his life crumble. She tumbled over like a leaf from a tree in the fall, and he went in to get her, but didn't help any. Only made things worse.

"It's all my fault, I shouldn't have come back. I ruined everything." Martin mumbled as he sobbed quietly.

"it's not your fault, we saw it all along, we just weren't sure, and didn't speak out in time." Annie sobbed in utter depression.

As everyone consoled each other, the doctor stepped in.

"It seems Ruthie will be fine, i'll just need her to see a psychologist once a week, and her veins are getting strengthened, so she'll be very tender in that area. Also, we need her to remain in a calm enviorment." The doctor said as he reviewed Ruthie's charts.

"Can we see her doctor?" Annie begged, in tears.

"Actually, she's asked to see a Martin...is he here?" The doctor asked looking around the room at all the family members.

"Yeah...i'm here." Martin said so sulkily, as he marched his own beat to the eerie sound in his heart.

He entered the room, to see Ruthie's wrists taped up, and hooked up to oxygen. He couldn't help but to tear up whenever he saw her like this. He hated that she was in so much pain, all because of him.

**Like Violience you have me, forever and after**

**like violence, you have me, forever, and after.**

"Ruth...i'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Martin said as he reached her bed side, and held her hand.

As she winced in pain, she merely looked up at him. "I'm sorry I did this, it's my only resort, it's all I had, now it's getting taken away." She said as she horsely spoke and sniffled every so often.

"Ruthie, we just want to help you. We need to figure out how to deal with what is or could go on between the both of us. Honestly Ruthie, I love you, i'm a fucking idiot to have left you in the first place, I won't ever do that again, i'll take my part on this relationship, if you at least TRY to do something. I think we could end up together like our parents set it up, only that we will fall in love, and it won't be a forced relationship, we have to learn to live with each other through sickness, and in health. I'll stay here in your sickness until you're healthy again." Martin professed as he caressed her tear-stained cheek.

"I'll try if you try..." Ruthie said as she drifted off into a sweet sweet slumber.

**Can't count all the eyes that stare**

**can't count all the things they see**

**she kills with no life to spare**

**just victims are left to bleed,**

**one drink and the pain goes down**

**soft shadows lay by her feet**

**lay soft as you slowly drown**

**lay still as you fall asleep**


End file.
